


After Work Trip to Poundtown

by WriterMaraMara



Series: The Gardner Family's Intense Incest [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Prolapse, Anal Sex, Autofellatio, Casual Sex, Cock Fucking, Creampie, Cum Eating, Docking, F/M, Futanari, Incest, Large Balls, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Other, Rosebud - Freeform, anal gape, futamom, intergenerational incest, mature - Freeform, sissy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterMaraMara/pseuds/WriterMaraMara
Summary: Intro to new series...Zach Gardner is a queer adult teen whose mother's come to have her way with her since he became an adult, and he loves it. Futamom/son, check the tags if you haven't already. Written in tribute to artist LovelySquishyThings, not a direct adaptation but certainly inspired and in the vein of their work. I've been feeling like doing more futa/male incest stories, especially ones where the son gets plowed.
Series: The Gardner Family's Intense Incest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994884
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	After Work Trip to Poundtown

Zach Gardner stood in front of the bathroom mirror dressed in thigh-high stockings, panties, and a tight black top. Zach was fit, toned, with muscles all over his body, and looked like he could do school sports if he had wanted to while he was still in high school. His brown hair was cut short, and his face was round and smooth, giving him a feminine look, especially with his juicy pink lips. Zach also had a pair of fat, round butt cheeks that clapped together when he shook his ass, They were perfect for thongs to ride up between, as was his well-used, blown-out asshole that got used on the regular. Sure, the front of his panties were stuffed to full with his fat cock and balls, but that didn’t matter so much when he was a natural anal slut.  


Zach was trying out a new brand of chapstick and puckering his lips up in the mirror. He had a tendency to get lost in himself or whatever little thing he was doing at the time. The handsome boy could sit down and pick up a pencil, and be occupied with it for an hour while he spun and flicked it around with his dextrous fingers. It was only natural for him that he was going to college on a music degree, being a skilled flutist throughout middle and high school.  


He had been trying out the chapstick and nearly emptied it when the door opened and his mother Helena stepped in, freshly home from work. She looked over Zach, dressed in the skimpy underwear he had on, and grinned. “Did you shower yet?”  


Zach turned, smiled back, and fluttered his eyelashes. “I did, about an hour ago. All cleaned up!”  


Helena got behind Zach and hefted her skirt up, showing a bulge in her panties not unlike her son’s own package. She pulled down the front of her hose and undies to let her eighteen-inch cock spill out. She spread his cheeks out and wordlessly stuffed the head of her cock into his hole before it was even fully hard.  


Slurping noises came from Zach’s asshole as her cock squirmed in and out of him. She grew hard slowly, and soon her head pushed through his belly in a massive bulge. She held his hips and kept him in place while she went back and forth at a slow pace. “Mm, I had such a rough day,” she griped, and gave his ass a squeeze, “So glad I have you to work my frustrations out on.” Zach didn’t have much to do, just keep his butt relaxed while his mother had her way with him.  


Helena’s fat, melon-sized balls churned and shot her load up into his guts. She silently bit her lip while Zach groaned loudly from the sensation of her cum splattering and squirting way up into him. His mouth was open and his tongue hung out over his smooth, silky lips. Helena pulled out suddenly with a loud pop, her club-like cock resting at half-mast from her hips, while his asshole quivered and pushed out like a ragged rose.  


Helena stepped back and pulled her clothes off while admiring her handiwork and the way Zach’s asshole twitched and oozed out her cum and his intestinal fluids. She suddenly salivated as she felt like slurping her cum out of his ass, and felt like she could jam her head into his ass if she tried, right now. But she had work tomorrow and he had class in the morning, so extreme experimentation had to wait.. “Go to the bedroom and wait for me, I’ll clean up and join you soon,” she said with the authority of a mother and a dominatrix, and gave his ass a smack. His ass jiggled and his anus clenched, making another few drops of cum squirt out from the hole. Zach groaned and splurted pre-cum into his panties, which could barely contain his erect girth. He walked off to the bedroom with wobbly legs, while Helena stepped into the shower for a quick rinse. Hot water ran over her flesh, washing away the day’s monotony and efforts as well as the cum and slime that clung to her cock and balls.  


Inside the house’s master bedroom, Zach waddled towards the bed and crawled on. He pulled his panties off and tossed them on the floor, then spread his legs out while his cock stood up and flopped onto his belly. After a few seconds, he curled up and arched his neck down so he could start licking and sucking at his long cock. Zach may have been a sissy, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t hung. He had fourteen inches of cock meat and balls the size of his fists, so if the opportunity to get off with his cock arose, or just his cock arose, he was more than happy to let his load loose. He had satisfied himself in this independent fashion for years, and while he was in school he was glad to show anyone who doubted what he was capable of. That is, until the school’s administrators got involved.  


With his legs drawn up, he got the head of his cock into his mouth, where he slurped and sucked on the engorged head while fingering his recently cummed-into ass. Feeling his mom’s cum run out onto his fingers from his spluttering anus was a naughty thrill, and once he got enough onto his fingers he brought them up to his mouth so he could let it run down onto the head of his cock and run down onto his tongue and mouth. Once it was all slurped up he brought his hand back down to get some more. Helena’s cum was addicting to him, especially when it came out of his asshole. The taste of cum that’d been sitting in her balls all day, mixed with his cleaned-out and gooey anus made him teeter on the edge of orgasm as long as he consumed it.  


Helena joined him in the bedroom after a few minutes, having just rinsed the sweat and grime off of her mature body and dried off. She was voluptuous and curvy, with double-E cups and hips to match. Her eighteen inch dick was semi-hard, still, with her foreskin peeled back just below the head. She got onto the bed and sat next to Zach while he was still slurping on his cock. “Alright, get up on your knees, hon,” she said, and did so to match him when he got into position.  


Helena took his hands in hers, and they intertwined fingers while she leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Mashing their lips together, they made out, slurping and sucking on each other’s lips and tongues. They darted in and out, while they breathed heavily and their faces grew red. Both cocks came to touch, and they rubbed their heads together so that pre-cum squirted out onto each other’s bellies.  


After a few minutes of passionate making out, Helena reached down to take hold of both her and Zach’s cocks. She rubbed the heads together and lined his head up with the slit of her bigger, thicker dick. With a bit of pushing, she slid his dick into hers. “You’ve been a good boy, so you get a treat,” she said once he gasped with surprise and pleasure, “You get to fuck mommy’s cock.”  


Zach looked in her eyes for a few seconds to affirm her desires, then started pumping his hips, shoving his cock deeper inside. Her shaft bulged out from the extra girth added to it, and shuddered all over as she was seized with pleasure. This wasn’t the first time they had done this, and Helena swore it felt better each time. Zach got into a squatting position to help with his angle of attack, and shook his hips madly while his cheeks clapped behind him like he was twerking.  


“Mm, do you like fucking my cock?” Helena asked, clenching down as he shoved his meat all the way in to be clenched down on by the meaty ridges inside.  


“Fuck yeah I do,” he said, and kissed her again, then pulled back before long while sticking his tongue out so he and Helena could just slather their tongues together. He felt his asshole clenching and loosening, as he was craving her cock back inside him soon. Probably squirting his cum right back into his ass, mixed up with hers…  


The idea of it was enough to make him cum early, trying to hasten things so that the end goal of his cum ending up in his own ass would be reached all the sooner. As such, his balls drew up in his sack and he let his load loose into his mother’s cock. His cum shot up and filled the rest of the space left in her cock, where he had yet to touch with his own dick, and shot up into her bladder. “Nngh, not even going to tell me?” She asked, but then kissed him while he had that hazy, post orgasmic look on his face. She used her hands to push him down onto his back, then stood up and pulled her cock off of his.  


It was gaping and loose, and cum was drooling out of it, but that wasn’t going to stop her from wrecking her son’s asspussy. She got back down onto her knees and lifted his legs up, then got into a squat and mounted him. She slapped her cock onto his balls, beating them with its heavy girth before she pulled back and stuffed her cock back into his ass. This time she was hard, even iff the sting of invasion ran up and down the shaft. Nevertheless she thrust into the already lubed-with-cum fuckchute her son called his anus and took him to poundtown.  


The fuck in the bathroom earlier was just a prelude to the fucking she was giving him right now. She bottomed out on the first thrust in, and bulged out of Zach’s gut like it was nothing. She slammed her hips into him over and over, making a clapping sound fill the room along with Zach’s moans and grunts and Helena’s huffing. She got most of her exercise by fucking her boy, but she did it enough for her to actually get some benefits out of it. Zach sure was getting a workout, his asshole and rectum were the tightest and well-used muscles in the whole house! Squelches and farts sputtered past Helena’s cock each time she jammed it inside, and sometimes she held it in while hilted so it could twitch and throb inside him, squirting the pre-cum in to run out and dribble off her balls when she resumed fucking him.  


Helena lost track of time as she closed her eyes and lost herself in the pleasure of rutting her son. The tingling sensation that signalled her orgasm grew and grew, and soon her whole shaft was ready to let her load loose into Zach again. This time, though, as she spewed out her cum, her bladder relaxed and squirted out Zach’s cum as well. She groaned as the sensation of cum flowing and squirting through her cock passed up and filled Zach’s belly. She watched it get rounded with every pump coming from her cock, while his eyes rolled up into his head and his voice was a series of twitchy whimpers.  


Helena’s orgasm lasted, her ejaculation going for about half a minute. She felt like a dog knotting a bitch. When she pulled out,t he flood gates opened and cum poured out from Zach’s ass and onto the blanket. It was never a problem for them, though, since they could get it replaced easily enough.  


“Mm, take a nap or whatever you feel like” Helena said as she got off the bed, “I’m gonna go get a drink and relax a bit.” She left Zach as he groaned and twitched on the bed, cum sputtering out from his rosebud anus.  


Helena walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, then pulled out a beer and cracked it open. Cum dripped from her cock and sweat dripped from her big tits.  


“Had a good time?” Helena’s mother, Louise, asked. She was naked, except for the apron she usually wore when she cooked dinner. Her ass and thighs were thicker and rounder than Helena’s, though they were a little wrinkly and had some blue veins sticking out. Her tits were much bigger, ranking in as FF cups, but were much more saggier. Also saggier were her balls, slapping just above her knees while her cock hung a modest ten inches from her waist, the head covered in loose, floppy foreskin.  


“Yeah, he should be good for dinner,” Helena said, and slurped the rest of the beer out of the can. She threw the can into the nearby recycle bin, and pulled out another can for a second wave of refreshing brew.  


“Mm, well dinner’s going to be ready in ten minutes,” Louise said. She reached out and swatted Helena’s ass playfully. “I’ll have a go at you once you do the dishes, got it?”  


Helena sighed with exasperation. Her ass hadn’t been used that day, but her mother took so long to cum. Oh well, she could bare it. If Zach could handle getting pounded by her for twenty-four minutes, she could go an hour with her own futa-mom.


End file.
